


But just for the conversation

by whendocloudssleep



Category: Campaign (Podcast), Skyjacks - Fandom
Genre: Consensual Sex Magic, F/M, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Set/Written Post Episode 79, Sex Magic, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:01:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26717941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whendocloudssleep/pseuds/whendocloudssleep
Summary: “Though right now we could use a bit of the power that you threw around. Spending that intimacy like it was useless as gold. What a waste. What I wouldn’t have been able to do if I’d been there. There’s such magic in bound souls.” She sighs as she finally manages to get the glass to her lips. Her whole body seems to be a bruise and there are vicious cuts and scrapes running down her face and arms. “Fucking awful stuff. Are you sure it’s not actually piss?”
Relationships: Gable/Margaret/Travis Matagot, Gable/Travis Matagot
Comments: 8
Kudos: 24





	But just for the conversation

**Author's Note:**

> Title from "Beat Down" by Mister Heavenly (a very Travis/Gable song tbh)
> 
> Written after episode 79, but before episode 80 (barely). 
> 
> does this make sense? i don't know, but i had to write it so i did that instead of sleeping for work OR working on a research paper for class. i just needed to get it finished and posted before it can be 100% jossed by the episode tomorrow. (or is it late tonight. we just don't know) i honestly don't know if it makes sense anymore but i can't look at it anymore today. i wrote it in two days, i just can't deal with it anymore. i will probably come back and do some minor edits when i get some free time. 
> 
> also I had a lot of thoughts about gable’s genderfluidity and how to handle that in a physical way, but I feel like with hart root tea and angels generally being like wheels with eyes and gable having been just made of fire we can say “angel magic and transitioning tea” and have that make sense
> 
> also if any of the campaign crew read this, i'm v sorry but it had to be done.

It feels like a miracle that they’re all here on the Uhuru.

Jonnit’s unconscious on the table in Dref’s- in the ship’s infirmary, and he’s healing so so slowly. Travis and Gable still don’t know what happened between him and The Mariner, still don’t know if he’s going to be okay or not. But he’s alive and breathing, so it isn’t the end of the world. 

Margaret is sprawled out in Orimar’s chair. It’s where Travis would normally be sitting, so he’s instead leaning against the Captain’s desk. He’s holding a glass of piss-yellow malort, but he isn’t really drinking it, swirling it around and around as Gable sips at their own glass. Margaret just keeps staring at it. Gable is fairly sure that she thinks that it actually might be piss. 

They’ve just finished telling her about what had happened after she and Travis get separated. Their fight, and argument, and Travis half-changing, and Gable holding Travis for probably too long while their friends were being attacked. That wasn’t worth thinking about though, nothing to be done now. Jonnit survived. That had to be enough.

It doesn’t stop Gable from flicking their eyes toward the wall that separates the two rooms. They could just go quickly in and check on him again. It wouldn’t have to be a big deal.

“Stop worrying,” Margaret says, finally taking her eyes away from Travis’ malort. Instead, she starts eyeing the much emptier glass in Gable’s hand. “Jonnit will be fine. He needs to sleep now.”

Looking back towards her, Gable can see that there’s a glass of malort on the desk in front of her. She’d been unconscious alongside Jonnit for nearly all of the daylight hours, waking up about an hour before sunset. (“Just in time to enjoy the show,” Travis had said through gritted teeth just as he began to change back into a man.) Margaret hadn’t been able to clear up much of her own fight but she had wanted to hear their story. Apparently, she’d felt the tension of the fight through the bond that she’s still sharing with Travis, and had been able to steal away just enough of their strength to get herself up, to get herself to Jonnit and get them out of there.

“I’m just glad the two of you made it out okay. You both could have seriously harmed one another. There are other ways you could have worked out your tension you know.” She hasn’t moved much since sitting in the chair and it looks like a struggle for her to reach out and grab the glass, slowly and shakily moving it towards her lips. “There is always talking with one another, though I know you both loathe that idea.”

“It’s not like I could get a word in edgewise with him around.” Gable says under their breath, even as Travis leans over them to refill their glass. Margaret ignores the comment as she keeps speaking, largely to herself.

“Though right now we could use a bit of the power that you threw around. Spending that intimacy like it was useless as gold. What a waste. What I wouldn’t have been able to do if I’d been there. There’s such magic in bound souls.” She sighs as she finally manages to get the glass to her lips. Her whole body seems to be a bruise and there are vicious cuts and scrapes running down her face and arms. “Fucking awful stuff. Are you sure it’s not actually piss?”

She doesn’t put the glass down, swallows what’s left there quickly. Travis just laughs.

“Well it’s a bit late now if it is, isn’t it?” The drink is heavy and bitter on his tongue. It feels like the weight of everything that he’s given up recently. He takes another sip.

“But really though, are you sure you guys don’t have it in you to go another round? Or three?” Margaret’s head is leaned back against the chair and it lolls against the wood as she looks between the two of them. “Oh! Or you could fuck instead. There’s plenty of good magic in that as well.” There’s a satisfied little smile on her face.

“Have you eaten today?” Gable asks, standing from where they’ve been sprawled out in the chair opposite Margaret. “It’s not usually that strong.” They lean over and grab the glass from her hand. Travis had refilled it as soon as she’d emptied it, though only with a finger or two of liquid.

“Or maybe it is that strong, and we’re just very used to it.” Travis is now half-perched on the desk, looking up at Gable over the rim of his glass. It’s that coy, charismatic look that he gets that says “I’m better than you” while making you want to get closer to him. It’s an extra suggestive look with Gable towering over him even more than usual, with Margaret across the desk talking about them fucking. 

Gable just shrugs.

“A nice fuck, with some eye contact and a lot of touching. That’s what you should try next time.” Margaret’s been talking softly to herself while Travis and Gable stare. When Gable finally takes a look at her they can see that she’s not drunk, she’s had just enough to make her relax a bit. The pain moving away to the back of her mind. “Good and powerful, with enough magic for a strong ritual. The best kind of sex. If I were there, if there was enough intimacy and trust there, I could- I could- I don’t even know what I could do but it would be good. Especially if I were still tied to Travis.”

She pulls at the string of fate that’s still winding them together. She hasn’t taken that spell off yet. Gable wonders if that won’t happen until she’s been paid for her services. “If you’re not opposed to it, I would quite like to be around if you do ever fuck. It would make a pretty picture, if nothing else.” She seems to zone off into her head for a moment before shaking herself, moving to sit up straight from where she had slumped in the chair. “Oh ignore me. You were right Gable, I haven’t eaten today and the piss went straight to my head. Also I may actually have a concussion, I don’t normally get this way.” 

“What could you do with that sort of power?” Travis asks, interested in a way that’s not usually like himself. It makes Gable worry. “There was a fair amount when we kissed, so I have to imagine that it really would be quite a lot.” As someone who had a fair amount pushed onto him without choice, he’s not usually a man obsessed with magic. “You could use it to help me steal lots of cool stuff.”

Travis shifts his gaze from Margaret back to Gable, then back to Margaret. There’s something there that Gable doesn’t quite get. Like he’s trying to hide something, make a point without saying it. Travis isn’t cruel or aloof, but he doesn’t like being known to have feelings. They almost just killed, or tried to kill each other, because of that. Gable knows they’re a thembo, doesn’t think too hard about what Travis is trying not to say. It’s probably nothing more than him not having gotten any new watches in a while.

Margaret just levels him with an unamused look. “Well, I’m not much for thievery but it would have been helpful when I was performing the ritual for your arm. If there’s deep intimacy there, sex can have powerful healing properties. Sex may not be a base human need, but physical connection is. It’s why a hug will make you feel so much better.” She sounds like she has a spiel ready for this. With her being a Black Lily she probably does. People like knowing what they’re paying for.

After a moment, her words seem to finally get through to Gable. “Jonnit.” They say quietly.

“Jonnit is a child Gable.” Margaret says, a strange look on her face. “I don’t think that that would be a very good idea.”

Looking at Travis, Gable can see that he gets it. He’s aloof and dismissive of other people, but he was the one that was there when Dref died. He has two friends, and no matter how he feels about them sometimes, he doesn’t want to lose them. 

“No. Never. He’s my sweet boy. I just meant that if we were to- to do that then we might be able to help him.” Gable hasn’t taken their eyes off of Travis. They’re in a staring contest like the two of them don’t entirely believe that they’re going to follow through on what they’re starting. “Spitt says that Jonnit may not wake up for weeks. There seems to be something missing in him.”

Gable vaguely hears the Spitt that lives in their head say “and it’s sexual!” That’s not what they need to be thinking about right now, or ever. The air is getting charged, the prolonged eye-contact growing into something almost tangible around them. Gable can’t remember a time before the last 24 hours that they’d ever held eye contact with Travis for so long. 

Margaret’s breath catches and she sounds a little shaky when she speaks. “Well, I don’t know for sure that I could help, but anything that happened would have to be consensual.” She’s moving a hand around, siphoning off the tension in the room. It doesn’t lighten but it feels less loaded. They’re staring at one another because they’re probably about to cross the last uncrossed line of their friendship, but it feels inevitable.

Travis re-tied himself to immortality and a changling life to stay with Gable. This was bound to happen eventually.

Travis finally speaks again, voice lower than usual. The flippant tone is still there but after so many years, life is easier if he pretends he doesn’t mean it. “Well, we all know that you’re an idiot, but you’re hot so it won’t be a sacrifice. And I’m devastatingly handsome, so it’s fine all around.”

Gable takes a good look at Travis. It is well established on the ship that Gable is the attractive, if intimidating, one. They’re tall and strong and tough. Travis is above average height, though he still doesn’t come close to Gable’s own height. His hair hasn’t been cut in a while, is slowly growing out past his shoulders and there’s a faint sound of ticking that always follows him around due to the amount of watches he carries around. He has sharp eyes. He’s very charming. It carries through into his personality.

Gable really has been very attracted to him for probably a very long time.

“Yeah.” They say, surging out of the chair to kiss him.

They don’t have to stand up too far, Travis is still sitting on the desk and Gable really is very tall, but there’s a lot of force behind it. Gable leans up and forward to kiss him like they want to devour him. There may not be a lot of aggression left after their brawl, but there’s still a lot of feeling there.

It comes as a surprise and Travis opens his mouth in a gasp, not having expected Gable to jump him, as his glass goes tumbling to the floor. Gable just pushes forward, tongue moving out to taste the malort on his mouth. He has one hand resting on the desk behind him to keep him from sliding across the large space of it, while the other hand has come up to rest on Gable’s face. It’s hot and wet already, and Travis keeps biting down on Gable’s lips and tongue. It’s a violent contrast to the slow way that his fingertips are dragging through the short hair of their undercut. 

Combined with the way they’re leaned over and stretching towards him, the way that the Uhuru’s featherweave keeps them gently shifting, the way that their hands are already moving to Travis’ hips to hold themself stable, it feels overwhelming. Gable hadn’t really thought about kissing Travis, had decided that the idea wasn’t a good one, but if they had thought about it? It would have been something exactly like this.

They break apart so that they can heave in breaths, and Gable trails kisses down Travis’ jaw. His fancy coat is still on and still beautiful. It hits them again that they got that for him, that he’s wearing a token of their affection. They don’t quite know what to do with how that makes them feel. Thankfully for them, Gable doesn’t have to focus on it too long because that’s when they open their eyes to see Margaret staring at them.

Her face is flushed, mouth slightly open in shock.

“Do you want to stay?” Gable asks, quietly enough that they aren’t sure that Margaret can hear with the way they’re still scraping teeth across the skin of Travis’ neck. He’s shuddering a bit like goosebumps are rising across his skin. It makes Gable smile which in turn makes Travis dig his nails into their scalp. There’s a quiet groan in the back of their throat before they continue. “You don’t have to. We won’t make you.”

Gable has pulled their face out of Travis’ neck to make sure that they’re heard, but Travis has doubled down on biting and sucking at their neck. He knows that they don’t bleed, that their bruises heal fast, but it’s like he’s trying through effort alone to mark Gable. He’s even gone the extra step to move his hand from the desk up to hold Gable in place, like he’s afraid they’re going to move away before he wants them to.

“I can’t use the power for- It won’t be enough if I’m out of the room.” Margaret is breathing a little faster, and her fingers are clenched around the arms of the chair. Her face is flushed in a wonderful way.

“I didn’t ask if you could use the power if you were gone, I asked if you wanted to stay.” Gable says as they move their arms around Travis, large fingers spanning over a good portion of his back. He’s arching into Gable, body curving to try and get more contact, gripping tightly and leaning back to force Gable to bend closer. It’s working pretty well, though Gable knows that with the height difference between them, with their immense strength they could just lift Travis up. Instead, they hold him closer to them, as he stays perched on the table. “I don’t even know if you can want to stay. How much did you have to drink? As a Black Lily, you must be used to this sort of thing, and-”

Gable’s hands clench in the fabric of his coat as Travis bites his way back up their jaw. He is the talkative one, the voice of their group that has people following their group’s orders. Gable feels sort of left to the wolves that he’s not turning around to do any of the talking here. They then miss any response that Margaret may have given as Travis licks his way back into their mouth. He’s good at this, at kissing and distracting and making a show of it.

“I’m not drunk. I’m not completely sober, but I’m not drunk. I can feel your connection through the bond that I’m still sharing with Travis. It’s been a while since there was this much weight behind it. It’s distracting.” Margaret pauses for a moment and Gable can’t see the look on her face, can’t see what’s going through her mind, so they just focus instead on kissing Travis, angling their heads so that she can get a good look at what’s happening if she wants to. “I’ll stay. If that’s fine.”

Travis grins that self-confident smirk he gets when he’s sitting down to play a game of Illimat, and Gable decides if the two of them are gonna put on a show they might as well go for it. 

“Good.” They say, pulling away for Travis and letting go of him so that he falls backwards to splay across Orimar’s desk. He lands back with a small thud, but catches his head before it makes contact with the heavy wood. 

When they’d first met in the captain’s office Gable had gone ahead and slung their coat off. Travis on the other hand is a fancy boy, with his coat still on and cravat still done up. They really need to change that. 

Grabbing Travis’ thigh, Gable pushes him all the way onto the desk, then uses it to twist him so that he’s laying draped lengthwise across the desk giving Margaret a better view. It’s a large space, used for maps and ledgers so now he’s lying with only his calves dangling off of the bottom of the desk. His lips are kiss swollen, and there are red marks along his neck from Gable’s teeth. There’s a slight bulge in his pants, and as Gable leans down to grab Travis’ foot to take his boots off they place an open mouth kiss on the fabric there, pressing down and blowing hot breath just to tease. 

He lets out a moan, and Gable looks up to see Travis making eye contact with Margaret. They pull his boots off but leave his stockings where they are and kneel down between Travis’ legs. Gable tugs his shirt untucked and leans down to press a kiss into the soft skin of Travis’ abdomen. Even on their knees they’re tall enough to get their mouth wherever they feel.

After licking a stripe across the skin there, feeling the scrape of hair and soft skin against their tongue they finally ask, “Are you going to do anything? Or just lay there so I can do all the work?” Travis laughs, but he does untie his cravat as Gable behind unbuttoning his trousers, pulls his arms from his coat to leave it bunched up and spread out underneath him.

It’s very different from when Gable had been with Hildred. Even just physically Travis is taller than Hildred was, is louder, making groaning noises in the back of his throat because he doesn’t have to worry about getting caught in an athletic locker room. Gable also isn’t coming off of the high of revenge. This thing with Travis and Gable has been a very slow burn, small and quiet but seemingly almost always lurking in the background. Gable doesn’t quite want to think about that so instead they press their nose into the spot where his thigh meets his hip, just next to the base of his cock.

He smells like the forest, like old trees and green things.

Gable turns their head to place a kiss against the base of his cock before moving up to slide as much of it into their mouth as they can. Travis lets out a loud “oh fuck!” above their head and Gable presses down just a bit further. He’s not massively well-endowed, but Gable hasn’t sucked a cock often enough to really get good at it. They like the taste though, can feel Travis getting fully hard in their mouth. It’s pleasant, and with one hand braced on Travis’ hip and the other wrapped around the base of his cock they don’t have to worry about being given more than they can take.  
Glancing up, cock still in their mouth, Gable makes eye contact with Travis and sees that he’s reached out to Margaret and has pulled her close. He’s whispering into her ear, dirty things that Gable can just manage to hear over the wet sounds their mouth is making. 

“They look so good don’t they, mouth wrapped around my cock, taking it beautifully. It’s a lovely sight, always knew it would be, angel ours.” The sentences are running together, but Gable hmms around just the tip, pulling almost all the way off to linger on the sensitive head and the words fade into a low drawn out “fuck”. A moment later, they’re pressing a thumb into the soft skin behind Travis’ balls and the fuck gets much higher in pitch.

They pull off but start stroking in earnest now, hand moving up and down in a slow steady pace that has Travis’ thighs flexing. “Do you want to fuck me, or do you think that I should fuck you? Because you’re really asking for it so nicely with those pretty words of yours.” Gable stands up to tower over him, tall and looming without even having to try. “I think you’d like that a lot. Me, spread out over you, holding you, taking care of you.” Travis lets out a moan and squeezes his eyes shut. His dick twitches in Gable’s hand, and he brings his legs together, thighs tightening around Gable’s. 

“You need to say something, Travis.” Margaret is greedily watching his face as it grows more and more flushed. It’s a lovely sight, and it takes Gable until then to notice that she’s trailing her nails up and down his chest, leaving pale scratchmarks in their wake.

Travis groans again, but this time it’s in frustration instead of pleasure. “God. Yes. We should do that.”

“If I knew that this would get you to shut up I would have fucked you years ago.” Gable stops jerking his cock, drops it and lets it slap against his stomach. “I’m gonna have to go next door to get some oil.” 

“Wait,” Travis says as he wiggles to try and lean over the side of the desk without getting up. He yanks open a couple of the drawers on the side by his head before quickly shutting them. “Check the bottom drawer over there first.

Gable lifts an eyebrow but does just that.”Orimar was a very friendly guy back in his day, “ is all Travis will say.

There’s a stoppered bottle that’s about two-thirds full in there that they pull out. Opening it, it smells like the same thing in the bottle they were going to pilfer from the infirmary, so they shrug and douse their fingers, leaning down over Travis to kiss him again. “Have you been getting frisky in the captain’s quarters? Jerk-Off Travis doesn’t really have the same ring to it as Jerk-Off Jerry.” They don’t let Travis finish as they lean down to seal their mouth over his. 

Gable’s fingers slide over his hole, slow and easy, tracing gentle circles before slowly pressing in. They go to pull away to grab the bottle of oil and pour more over where Gable is fitting one finger in, before they feel it get more oily and slippery already. Travis turns his head away to draw in deep gasping breath and Gable looks over to see that Margaret has the bottle in hand and has poured a liberal coating over where she’s stroking Travis’ cock and the excess has spilled down over where Gable’s moving in him, dripping even further to land on the desk. It makes them glad that in all of the manhandling to get Travis laid out just right his new coat is out of the way.

They gather up more of the oil and slide in with two fingers. It might be a little soon but they’re feeling a little impatient and Travis just rolls his hips down onto them, moaning out little “oh”s each time Gable pushes back in. 

Looking over, they find that Margaret is staring at them. Her hand is still moving, light touches in time with Gable’s movements and they suddenly have the intense desire to lean forward and kiss her again. 

They whisper quietly, “can I kiss you?” because they may be in this strange menage a trois, but maybe she’s only in this for Travis, for the power, but before the question is entirely finished she’s leaning forward to press their lips together. It’s a nice kiss, softer than the ones that they’ve shared with Travis, but there’s something that crackles in it, the power building up in the room.

A moment later and Gable can feel teeth on their jaw, and they realize that the two of them are making out directly in front of Travis. If he has his eyes open it has to be all that he can see. It’s not a hard bite, doesn’t break the skin, but it’s a painful shock that has Gable moaning for once, the sound pressing directly into Margaret’s mouth.

Gable pulls away to look down at Travis. He’s still breathing hard, and his fingers are gripping bruises into Gable’s shoulder, more lightly holding Margaret’s wrist. The feeling of the fabric pressing into skin reminds them that they’re still fully dressed. “Were you feeling left out?” They’ve got their hand almost fully covered in oil, Margaret had definitely been very messy, and they slide a third finger in, moving in and out faster. “Well we can’t have that.”

They lean down to kiss him again, moving down to bite at his neck when Margaret presses in close to have a turn at his mouth. Travis’ moans have turned to whines in his throat and it goes on like that for a while, the two of them taking turns kissing him as Gable drives their fingers in and out. 

Only when Margaret has stopped moving her hand, fingers clamped hard around the base of his dick to stop him from coming does Travis pull away from both of them, throwing his head back to drag in a breath to speak. “Please, please, please. I’m good. More than good, I’m great. Just fuck me already.”

Gable slides their fingers out at that, and Travis whines again. They leave their shirt on, not wanting to bring traumatic scars into a lovely interaction, but they do push their trousers down enough to pull their own dick out. With their boots still on it would be more ridiculous to remove them completely so they just don’t. It isn’t hard to swipe a hand across Travis and the desk to gather oil to slick themself up and then they’re leaning down over Travis again, grabbing one of his hands and making him hold his thigh, hold himself open. Before they can move to do it themself, Margaret’s hand is there to help guide Gable steadily in, and Travis lets out a sound high in his throat as Gable keeps moving in until they’re buried deep within him.

“Let me know when you’re good.” Gable says, face pressed down into Travis’ sweaty neck.

“Oh I’m good, I’m grand. I’ve never been better.” His hips are twitching and Gable can feel him flexing and moving inside as he tries to get used to feeling full. “Don’t you know I’m always good?”

They’re leaned down on an elbow and they move their forearm under Travis’ shoulder and grip tightly. “Are you now?” They take and pull out, quickly pressing back in, the grip on Travis’ shoulder keeping him in place. He lets out a loud wordless yell, and nods. Throwing out a few “yes, yes, yesses” as he rolls his hips trying to get Gable to do that again.

With the desk in the way, he doesn’t get very far, but it doesn’t stop him from trying.

Gable begins fucking in earnest then.

They start with slow drags out, with quick pushes in. Margaret’s hand is still between them. alternating between being something for Travis to grind against to something pressing behind his balls, fingers lightly rubbing where the two of them are joined together. It’s a distracting sensation and Gable just has to lean down and bite Travis’ neck to focus on one thing. 

A moment later and Margaret is moving around, switching what hand is between the two moving bodies, to stand and try to curve down over Travis like Gable is, breasts pressing into Gable’s back as she moves close. Even with Gable leaning so far down, the height difference doesn’t work perfectly, but it’s close and with her standing at an angle she’s able to keep one hand between them and reach up with the other to grab a fistful of Gable’s hair.

Gable’s fucking grows harder, and faster, and it feels like soft sounds are being punched out of Travis with every thrust. Gable just keeps their mouth pressed close to his and swallows the sounds down until an idea comes to them.

“Maybe we should get Margaret up here on the desk, let her sit on your face while I fuck you.” Travis lets out a moan, the fast thrusting driving words out of his throat. “Would you like that? Yeah?” Gable says when Travis nods, before they turn to look at Margaret, to notice how she’s staring at them,face close, eyes flicking down to her hand at where they’re joined, to where Gable’s leaned over on an elbow, a hand in his hair to keep him from getting fucked off of the desk. “Would you like that?” 

She nods and then they’re leaning back so that they can get her undressed enough that they can lift her onto the desk. 

They don’t pull out of Travis who has moved his legs to wrap around Gable’s torso. It’s a bit of strength Gable didn’t know he had but he’s got hands on his ass, holding himself open that way, as he uses his legs for leverage to keep fucking himself on Gable’s cock. He’s not moving much, grinding more than anything but he seems to be enjoying himself so Gable doesn’t make him stop.

They don’t completely undress Margaret, but they get her out of her dress, keep her in her slip before she’s being lifted up onto the desk. It takes a moment to get her settled down just right but then she’s settling down onto Travis’ face and he moans loud enough that Gable can hear it even though it’s muffled into Margaret’s skin. Gable begins fucking again, hard and fast, moving to hold Travis open themself, to move his legs straight up their chest, ankles by Gable’s ears. This leaves Travis’ hands free to grip forcefully onto Margaret’s hips to hold himself in place. His skin is tacky now, sticky enough with sweat that it’s not likely that he’s going to go anywhere now that his clothes have jostled into even further disarray, but he apparently has a second motive.

He moves his hands down to gather the silky fabric of Margaret’s slip and move it up towards her hips, making it so that Gable can see what he’s doing. How he tongues across her slit and into her opening as Margaret rocks her hips and fucks his face. They’re all in this together, but she’s taking her pleasure where she can get it.

It doesn’t take long for them to begin to reach their climaxes. All of them working in tandem to give and take pleasure.

Margaret comes first, feeling not only her own pleasure but the pleasures of Travis and Gable, fate-tied to one another and tethered to her. She leans up and away from Travis’ mouth which hadn’t stopped moving through her entire orgasm, and she begins collecting the magic of the spell, this action alone drawing the others closer to their own climax.

Travis wraps a hand around his dick, and Gable reaches to join him, the two of them stroking together, hands vastly different sizes making a lovely sight. Gable moves his ankles off their shoulders and leans down to lick the taste of Margaret off of his mouth and the change of angle, legs caught by their elbows is just enough to send Travis over the edge next head slamming back into the desk with the force of his orgasm, “Oh fuck yeah.” falling out of his mouth. Gable fucks him through it, keeps stroking him through it, and finally comes just as he starts whining high and quiet in his throat, overstimulated and overwhelmed.

The desk isn’t big enough for all three of them, is barely large enough for Gable and Travis with Gable half crushing the man (“Get off me, you big oaf” Travis quietly mutters, but there’s no malice there. Like he’s saying it just so that it’s said), but by the time that Gable really comes back to themself enough to notice that Margaret is already sprawled bonelessly in the chair that she’d started the encounter in. 

“Let me get feeling back in my legs and we can see if I can help Jonnit. It was definitely a powerful encounter.”

“Take your time,” Travis says, drowsily, looking ready to drop off into an uncharacteristic nap. “You can always see if you can get this idiot to carry you in there. That’s going to be my plan.” He actually trails off at that and Gable wonders if they should try and cover him with his coat. As the only fully naked person in the room, he’s likely to get cold. 

Gable decides against it. It was his own fault passing out before getting dressed. They look over at Margaret where she’s sprawled boneless in the chair on the verge of falling asleep herself. “Trade places with me.”

“Oh no, I’m fine.” There’s a huge yawn that breaks out in the middle of her sentence and instead of fighting about it, Gable just stands and tugs their pants back up around their hips, before lifting her out of the chair and depositing her on the table. 

“Rest. I don’t really sleep. I actually will be fine.” 

Margaret nods and settles in next to Travis, tucking herself in close to the heat coming off of him. They’re all sticky and in need of a shower and Bathroom Barry is going to be getting a nice tip from them, but for now they just settle in to feel the comfort of being with people you’re close to.

(The next day when Margaret uses the power they created and Jonnit wakes up, they drag the story of what happened out. It’s rough and terrible and all he can seem to focus on is where they found enough intimacy to heal him. He’s still looking a little beaten and broken but he’s in perfect health if they compare it with how he looked the day before.

“But how? What did you do?” He’s got that whine in his voice, the one he gets when he feels like he’s being left out of some important secret. 

Travis just says, “We’ll tell you when you’re older” before striding out the door, off to do, or pretend to do, some important quartermaster work.

A moment later Spitt appears in the door and looks around at Jonnit, Gable, and Margaret who are still standing in the room, checking Jonnit’s cuts and scrapes and making sure that they’re all clean enough that they’ll heal fine on their own.

Gable senses it a moment before it happens, but has no way to stop Spitt before he yells out, “And it’s sexual!”)

**Author's Note:**

> find me on tumblr @ literalbirdboy, and twitter @abbiestrawberry (i'm locked there because work stuff got crazy, but i still accept follow requests)


End file.
